Roommates
by AnimeMixDJ
Summary: My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone thinks they know everything of me. But they don't know is that I live with my crush, her brother, a emo girl, 2 angels, goddess, and famous alchemists, a half death god, a arm user, and a soul reaper. And we're animas
1. the roommates

**Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto, Fullmetal alchemist, Inuyasha, DNAngel, Oh my goddess, Deathnote, MAR, +anima, bleach, Eden bowy, pita-ten and +anima. **

**Also note; not only can they turn into +animas with only the paws, tails and wings but they can also turn into the full animal that they are.**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone knows me. Age 13, black raven hair, black onyx eyes, the second last of the Uchiha, the number one rookie and the number one avenger of Konoha. All guys want to be like me. Girls want me. Yeah, it's a fucking annoying life. All my fangirls think they know almost everything of me. But they don't know the this Uchiha's life.

I have roommates. Well, more like they let me live with them.

They're weird. Well, all of us. Why?

I live with +animas, not to mention I'm one too. Well not five of us. They're a death god, two angels and two goddesses.

Anyway let me tell you my roommates.

First is the charming young lady Kagome. Her +anima is the dog. She's 15, has black raven hair like me, and chocolate brown eyes. And no, we're NOT brother and sister. I have a huge crush on her for crying out loud! And out of our "family" she's the protector aka the oldest sister.

Anyway next is Winry, the emo girl. Well, not really emo just dresses like it and is very unemotional more then me. In fact, now that I think about I think she is emo. She always wears arm warmers and I never saw her wrists….. Anyway, she's 14, has dark blond hair with black dye at the bottom, and black eyes. Her +anima is the wolf like mine's. Expect her wolf eyes color is blood red instead of black. More like the second oldest sister that listens to us. And I fogot to mention she's a huge expert at autommail.

Third is Cooro. He's 12, has the same hair color and eyes like Kagome, since he's her brother, and his +anima is the crow. He's like the youngest brother. Just like Naruto but isn't really that annoying.

Next is Daisuke. He's 14. He has red hair, red eyes. He has a family curse that makes him change into a human/angel name Dark. Dark's a theft and has purple hair and dark purple eyes. He's 17. When Daisuke is normal he's a older brother to me and to everyone the person who makes us laugh. Dark's a other protector and older brother to us.

Now for Elisiss. She has short brown hair that's mostly in two pigtails and emerald green eyes like Kagome's. She's a goddess. Of the "family" she's the youngest sister that also looks out for us. And we know she's a goddess not only of her powers but she has birthmarks on her face of a goddess. Two pink triangles on the sides of her forehead and two lines making a broken circle and a dot in the middle of her forehead. Also she looks 13 but she's really older then that…

Belldandy is Elisiss' older sister. She's also a goddess. She had light brown hair and sliver blue eyes. On her forehead is a purple diamond and under her eyes are small triangles that are purple too. She looks 21 but she's really old…

15-year-old Ichigo had orange hair and brown eyes. His +anima? A dog. Yeah a dog. With orange fur…HAHAHA….Crap….I think he's going to kill me…I can see him in the mirror in the living room. He's on the stairs giving me a look…..Help me….. Also funny, Ichigo's a other protector. And a soul reaper.

Okay I ran…so I'm now outside….Don't know why I ran…..Anyway let me continue.

Ginta is 14 with blond hair and blue eyes. His +anima is a sliver he's a arm user. He also makes us laughs.

Misha has brown hairs and long pink hair. She's looks 15 but she's really older then that since she's a angel. But she's funny and listens to us.

Al has light brown hair with matching color eyes that had a little of gold in them. His hair is always in a ponytail. His +anima is a cat. Yeah a cat, And it's really funny 'cuz he loves cats. And he's a famous alchemist. Anyway he's a other younger brother that says random stuff and is a expert at making smiles on other people's faces.

He has a older brother that's a complete BASTARD!!!! EDWARD! The STUPID FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! SHORT AT 15 WITH BLOND HAIR IN A BRAID AND GOLDEN EYES! YOUR BASTARD!! Sorry I have a lot of things against. He hates me and I hate him. Why? We both like Kagome. And he always makes fun of me in front of her. Last night he tripped me while I was serving drinks at dinner last night. Anyway the bastard's +anima is a cat. Funny, he hates cats. SO TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD!!!!! Sorry I had to take off stress. I mostly get it from him….

Last is Light. He's 17 with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's a half death god. Funny. He never kill a living thing. Never. Something's wrong with him. But at least he's a protector and beats the crap out of anyone who dares to jump us.

Well, that's everyone. But that's just the beginning of all of our problems...

-----

**F.Y.I. The "emo girl" is Winry from FMA. Review if like.**


	2. surprise!

Chapter one; surprise!

A long yawn escape from my mouth as I got up from bed. "I don't feel like getting up!" I said out loud to myself.

"SHUT UP EMO BOY!" I heard Ed's stupid voice in the hallway.

"I WAS TALKING TO MYSELF!" I shouted back at him.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK YOU FUCKING ANNOYING KID!" That's it. I ran to my door and yank it open.

"AT LEAST I'M THE RIGHT HEIGHT FOR MY AGE! SO BY THE WAY HOW OLD ARE YOU, YOU MIDGET!!?" I yell in front of his face.

"YOU FUCKING-"

"ED SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I GET THERE AND FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Light shouted from his room.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN KILL A FUCKING THING!!!" Ed shouted at the direction of his room, which was only one room from the left, away from us. Light's room's door flew open and out came a chair hitting Ed's small body.

"OWWW!!!!!" Ed moaned as he try to pull the chair off of him. Light came out, smirking when he saw the target was hit. I was laughing like a maniac.

"Told you never to mess with me. Morin' Sasu." He said as mess with my hair for a while. Then he headed to the bathroom. I look at Ed.

"You need help?" I said in a mocking voice.

He glared at me. "Shut up." I only smirked and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Kagome was there. "Good morning Sasuke." She said.

I felt a blush creeping up. "Morin' Kagome." Suddenly I felt someone move behind me. I turn around and fell in progress. It was Ed.

He was laughing. "HAHAHA, SASUKE! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK IN YOUR FACE!"

"ED, AT LEAST MAKE SOME NOISE!" I yell at him. He wasn't looking at me.

"Good morning Kagome." He said.

"Morin'" He took out a frying pan.

"I'll make some eggs. Don't want SASUKE to BURN down the house again!" He made sure I heard it. I growl at him.

"FINE! I'll go wake up the others!" I turn to the stairs. _STUPID ED!!! WHAT A FUCKING IDIOT!!! IT WASN'T THE HOUSE I BURN DOWN! IT WAS THE FUCKING STOVE!!! _Yeah….I can't really cook…. _IDIOT DOESN'T KNOW THE BIG DIFFERENCE!!! _I headed Elisiss' and Misha's room. Yeah, they share rooms since there's only nine rooms and thirteen of us.

"GET UP!!!" I shouted as I open their door. The only response was turning over. I headed toward Elisiss.

"GOOD MORNING!!!" I tried to drag her out of bed.

"Sasuke it that you?" Misha asked me.

"YEAH! Can you wake Elisiss for me? I have to wake the others."

"Fine…" She headed towards her while I went to Al's and Daisuke's room. Yeah, they also share a room.

By the time I was there, Daisuke was already waken. "Hey Sasuke." He said as I walk in.

"Hi. How did you get up?"

"You and what's his face was screaming at each."

"Ed. Well, he started it. Can you wake him up?" I pointed at the still sleeping Al.

"Yeah, sure." I smile and headed towards Ichigo's and Ginta's room.

"YEAH GUYS GET UP!!!" I shouted as I open the door, hitting Ginta.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" He screamed while he rubbed his forehead.

"AH!" We turn around to see Ichigo fall off his bed.

"SORRY!!!" I agonize to both of them.

"It's okay….." Ichigo said as he stood up, rubbing his neck. "Let me guess. You have to wake everyone?"

"Yeah."

"If you want I can wake Cooro."

"I think Light woke him up. They are roommates."

"Okay. I'll go wake up Belldandy." I nodded and left the room to Winry's.

"Good Morin' Winry!" I shouted as I open the door to her room. Of course like always, she's still sleeping.

And she was always in a weird sleeping position. One time when Light had to wake her up he told us that her feet were at the headboard and she was sleeping the wrong way. Today half of her body was off the bed. _HOW DOES SHE SLEEP LIKE THAT!?! _"WAKE UP WINRY!!!!" I shouted at her. Nothing.

I push her off the bed. Nothing still. "WAKE UP!!!!" I yelled at her. Nothing again.

I bend down to her ear. "WAKE UP!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" She shouted as she slap me on the cheek. "Oh, sorry Sasuke. You scare me."

"Ow……it's okay." I headed towards the bathroom. It was red.

By the time I came down, everyone was there but Al. Guess he was still sleeping.

"What happen to your cheek?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, Winry slap me while I was getting her up."

"Sorry." Winry said.

Ed was laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA SUCKER!!!!!!"

Winry hit him on the head. "Hey, remember the time you woke me up and hit you in the groin?" Everyone was laughing. He was red.

"Hey, why is it dark?" Al asked as he enter.

"I'll open the blinds." Light said as he took a sip from his coffee and headed towards the window. "Hey, there's a ant here."

"Yeah it's almost summer. Ants come in." Daisuke told him.

"I'll kill it." He squash it with his finger. "Done." He turn to us to see all of us shock but Belldandy. "What?"

"YOU KILL SOMETHING!!!" Ginta shouted.

"So?"

Daisuke ran to him to hug him. Well, more like choked. "WAH!!! LIGHT'S GROWING UP!!!! WHYYYYYYYYY!!!??????????!" We all blurt out laughing.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Light push him off. He open the blinds…..and drop his cup of coffee. He turn to us, eyes widen. "IT'S THEM!!!"

"WHAT!?!" Kagome shouted. She ran to the window. "SHIT! THEY FOUND US!!!"

-----

**HOLY SHIT!!!!! I FINISH THIS CHAPPY IN LESS THAN A HOUR! YAY!!!! This is for Serenity Reigns and Moonsilk - Yaoi-Lover to enjoy. Thanks for the reviews guys! - ^ ^ - Review if like!**


	3. a little war

**Sorry for not updating sooner since the 11. THE 11!?! Oh how time passes….holy shit I sounded like some kind poemtisist or something. No offense to all the people who like poems but if you guys heard mine you'll want to kill me. On onward to the fic! OH WAIT! Also I don't know why but in the first chappy it cut off what Ginta's anima is so he's a sliver fox and Al's 14 K'? NOW ONWARD THE FIC! **

Chapter four; A little war

"Now how the hell did they found us!?!" Ginta shouted as he ran over there.

"Don't worry there's about fifteen of them." Light said. He look back. Ginta and Kagome stare at him with weird looks. He turn to them. "So what if they have tranquilizer guns?" Turn back to them. "With bombs. And tear gas. With some blindness gas. And a helicopter. A huge helicopter. And some sm-"

"LIGHT SHUT UP!" Kagome said. She turn to the rest of us. "All of us stick The Plan ok!?!" (It's a very important plan.)

"What plan?" Ed said.

"WAIT, WE HAVE A PLAN!?!" Winry shouted. Kagome roll her eyes.

"Yes, we have a plan. It's call The Plan. Did all of you guys forget it!?!" We all nodded our heads. "HOW!?!"

"When did you tell us the plan?" I asked.

"When we moved here."

"And that was when?"

"That was five……..years ago…………" All of us were silence. Until they throw a smoke bomb through the window. All of us cover our mouths.

"WE CAN'T JUST STAND HERE!!" Ichigo shouted.

"But I'm sitting." Misha said.

"WHATEVER! WE HAVE TO FIGHT BACK!"

"GREAT SPEECH ICHIGO!" I said.

"Ichigo's right! Okay this is what we'll do! Me, Ed, Light, Winry, and Belldandy will stay here and try to stall them. Ichigo and the others will have to leave the village and if some of them follow you guys, don't fight them until you're out of the village so no other people can't get hurt K?" We all nodded just before a other smoke bomb came. "Okay now!"

We ran before they threw a bomb.

"Okay, so where do we lead them!?!" I shouted at Ichigo.

"We can't let them go to the village! Remember the caves in the Plan!"

I stare at him. "You remember The Plan!?!"

"Yeah."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?!"

"I just barely remember it just now."

"UNTIL NOW!?!" I turn around to tell the others but turn around in time to see five of them running after us.

Ichigo turn around when he heard me gasped. "DAMN! Okay this is what we'll do!" He turn to the others. "Ginta, Elisiss, Sasuke, Cooro and Daisuke, you guys lead them to the caves."

"What caves?" Daisuke said.

"The ones in The Plan."

"You remember The Plan?"

"Yeah."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?!"

"I JUST REMEMBERED IT RIGHT NOW!"

"UNTIL NOW!?!"

"YES UNTIL NOW! GEEZ!"

"So what's The Plan?" Said Elisiss.

"In the caves there are traps to kill them. Listen closely, the traps are hidden in the black rocks that near the sides. When you see one jump over it cuz it has a built in detector and if it senses you, it will set the trap off and kill you. So be careful of the black rocks got it? So, Ginta, Daisuke, Sasuke, Cooro and Elisiss will go to the caves, while me, Al, and Misha will fight some of them off in the forest okay?" We all nodded. "On my signal………" One of them threw a smoke bomb. "NOW!" We all split up. Three went after Ichigo and two went after us.

"Okay so we lead them to the caves." I said to Ginta.

"Yeah. The caves are the east side of the forest that coming up of us now. EVERYONE GOT IT!?!" We all nodded. Expect…..

"Help!" We all turn to see one of them had Cooro. As a hostage.

"Shit." Daisuke said.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" We all saw Al came and kick it on the head. In the progress, he let go of Cooro. But he grab Al's wrist and starting to twist it. Cooro fell down.

"AL!" I shouted and ran to help him.

"SASUKE!" Ginta shouted.

"You guys go to the caves. I'll help Al!" I started to run on twos and then on fours when I change to my anima.

I jump and bit him on the arm. He let go of Al but smack me. Ow. He pull out some gas thing that change me back to human. AND NO I WAS NOT NAKED! I had my clothes still on. Sorry to crush your dreams.

The other one, who I guess is slow, went in front me and Cooro. He pull out a gas can.

"SASUKE!" Al shouted as he went in front of me. It exploded.

"I can't see!" Cooro shouted. All of us coughed. Immediately I fell something grab me. As the smoke clear up, we had they had tie us.

"SHIT!" Al shouted.

"DAMN IT!" Elisiss came and kick one of them in the head. He fell on the other one and soon both fell. "Geez, you guys take long." She said

"Wow, Elisiss I didn't know you can hit." Al said. She punch him. "What was that for!?!"

"You're the one that taught me to fight!" He laughed.

"They're up." Cooro said as they got up.

"To the caves!" Al said. We ran to the caves where they got kill by the traps.

-----

"So what we miss out……….." Al said as we met up the others.

"That." Kagome said pointing at our house. We gasped when we saw that half of it was gone in flames. "I guess we're going to have to buy a new one." We turn to see Ed and Winry dumping dead bodies in a pile. "Don't worry we kill them already."

"That's good. We kill fifteen of them. But what will we do with the house?" Light said. All of us turn to Winry.

"What?" She said.

-----

Tsunade heard knocking on the door. "What now?" She asked herself as she open it.

"HI TSUNADE!" All of us said.

"Oh dear lord." She said.

-----

"So your half of your house was destroy by them?" She's Winry's aunt and is the only outsider of our "family" that knows.

"Yup." Kagome said.

"So you guys need a place to stay in. And you guys go to me?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Fine then you all can stay."

"THANK YOU!!!" We all shouted.

-----

"Hey, Sasuke why are you late?" Sakura asked as I came.

"Yes, Sasuke why are you late?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm had some trouble." _Whoa, why do I feel weird?_

"Yeah right! Just admitted it Sasuke, you slack off!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura hit him on the head.

I turn around to vomit. Sakura and Naruto stop.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a fake smile. And the next thing I knew I fainted.

-----

**This was made for Moonsilk - Yaoi-Lover, Serenity Reigns, my name is paper YAH!, Itachi'sPurpleChakra, and Hino Sakura. Thanks for the nice reviews! **

** - ^ ^ - Review if like. **


	4. wakening up

**I was suppose to update this soon but I deiced to make it longer with a lot of humor. So enjoy the randomness. **

Chapter five; wakening up

"_KAKASHI-SENSIL WHAT IF HE'S DEAD!?!" _

"_Don't worry Sakura he's not."_

"'_Sides his heartbeat is still going." _

I open my eyes to see my team in the same room as me. "Where am I?"

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted as she hug me.

"You're in the hospital. You vomited and faint." Kakashi said. I look down to see me in a hospital bed. The room was painted white with two brown chairs, a pale green floor, a window and a black little desk table.

"Yeah and it was funny!" Naruto said, grinning. Until Sakura punch him.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY NARUTO!!!" She shouted.

"How long was I pass out?"

"An hour." Sakura said sweetly to me. Ew.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!!!" We turn to the doorway, hearing someone shouting and the sound of two people running. Daisuke ran in with a little glass flower vase with some roses in it. He ran to me.

"SASUKE! See I care so much about you unlike the others." He said as Kagome, Light, Ginta and Elisiss enter.

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Ino, who came out of nowhere, grab the vase. "Here Sasuke-kun." She said flirtishly.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts!" Daisuke said as Ed, Ichigo, Belldandy, and Misha enter.

Ed snap his fingers. "Damn it, I was hoping he'll be dead."

"That's so mean Edward!" I shouted at him.

"Who said I was ever nice?" He said.

"Your mom." Ginta said. All of us starting to laugh.

"Who are you!?!" Sakura said harshly to my friends.

"How long were they there?" Kagome asked.

"I never even noticed them." Winry said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. And how do you know Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Daisuke spoke first. "It's very hard so listening closely." He took a deep breath. "OKAY, BEFORE SASUKE WAS BORN, HIS FATHER WAS A HUGE PLAYER! AND HE MET MY AND LIGHT'S MOM CUZ WE'RE BROTHERS, WELL WE'RE HALF BROTHERS, SO ANYWAY, HE MADE LOVE TO OUR MOM, THEY HAD LIGHT AND LATER THEY DIVORCED. HIS DAD FELL IN LOVE WITH KAGOME'S MOM AND SAME THING HAPPEN THEY DIVORCED AND THEN HE MET SASUKE'S MOM. THEY FELL IN LOVE SO THEY MADE SASUKE. MEANWHILE, OUR MOM FELL IN LOVE WITH MY DAD SO THEY MADE ME AND OUR AUNT WHO'S BELLDANDY HAD FOUR SONS AND ONE DAUGHTER NAME ICHIGO, ED, GINTA, AL AND WINRY. SO THEY'RE OUR COUSINS. AND ELISISS IS OUR AUNT ALSO. SO ANYWAY KAGOME'S MOM MET COROO'S AND MISHA'S DAD AND THEY FELL IN LOVE SO THEY'RE STEP KIDS. SO WE'LL ALL ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY!!!" He lie, very very fast.

Ino, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi had confuse looks are their faces. Man, did I wish I had a camera.

"What?!"! Sakura said to Daisuke.

"What!?!" He repeated.

"Huh?"

"Huh!?!"

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"Quit it!"

"Quit it!"

"I'm serious!"

"What?" Daisuke said throwing his hands in the air.

By now Sakura was piss off. "STOP THAT!!!"

"Stop what!?!" He said all happily.

"STOP THAT!"

"What?"

"What!?!"

"huh?"

"HUH!?! STOP THAT!!!"

"LA-DE-DOO!" He said while slowly spinning in a circle.

"STOP THAT!!!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried out. His hands were on his chest.

"WHAT!?!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE HAS TO PICK ON ME!?!" He said, fake tears in his eyes.

"WHAT!?! I don't pick on-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORST! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! AND STOP PICKING ON ME!" He screamed at her.

"WHAT!?! I'M JUST TRY-"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE MMMEEEEEEEE!!!???!!!" He screamed as he ran out the room into the hallway. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! A CANDY VENDING MACHINE!!!" We all heard a loud crash. All of us animas laughed.

"I'll go get him." Winry said as she left. That's when I noticed Al and Cooro wasn't with us.

"Hey where's Al and Cooro?" I asked.

"THEY'RE IN THE HOSPITAL TOO!" Daisuke shouted from the hallway. We heard something scraping the floor.

"Why?"

"They also vomited and fainted." Daisuke answered as Winry walk in, dragging him by the back of his shirt. He was hugging the vending machine. We all laughed again.

"At least we have free food." Winry said.

"MY CANDY!!!" Daisuke said.

"Just let the emo kid have his candy." Kagome said.

"How did this get in here?" Tsunade said as she enter, staring at the vending machine. She held a clipboard in her hands.

"Oh, hi." Daisuke said, stilling hugging the vending machine. (He's hugging it from the front part and even his legs are on it.)

"Hi………..Daisuke? What are you doing hugging the machine?"

"Winry try to rip me off from it…."

"And little emo kid wants his candy." Winry said.

"Tsunade who are they?" Sakura said, pointing at my "family".

Right now, Light, Elisiss, and Ginta were doing a weird dance.

"Mini, buffalo, ranch, chicken sandwich." They all chanted while doing a weird dance.

"What the hell are you doing!?!" Kakashi asked.

They ignore him, still chanting and dancing.

"They're bored." Kagome said.

"They're weird." Ino said.

"Hey, we can hear you! And at least we're not flirting with a guy who will never like you, going on a diet, and acting like a total bitch!" Elisiss said harshly.

"High five!" Winry said, high fiving her.

"Can all of you leave?" Tsunade said, pointing at Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Kakashi.

"Why? How come some weird strangers can stay?" Sakura said. Tsunade eye her with a cold look.

"Leave." All of them left. Winry shut the door behind them.

"So, where's Al and Cooro?" I asked.

"Same reason you're in the hospital."

"What?"

"You've been poison."

"WHAT!?!" We all shouted.

"Well, we found some kind of poison gas in yours, Al's and Cooro's stomach systems." She look away from her clipboard. "So do any of you know how did this happen?"

"No." Kagome said.

"The gas." I said.

"What?"

"Well, when we split up, Ichigo, Misha and Al was to fight some of them in the forest and me, Daisuke, Elisiss and Cooro had to go to the caves that were-"

"HOW COME SASUKE REMEMBER THE PLAN WHILE EVERYONE FORGOT IT!?!" Kagome shouted.

"It was actually Ichigo…….."

"Ichigo you remembered it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!?!"

"I JUST BARLEY REMEMBERED IT!!!"

"CAN I CONTINUE!?!" I yelled.

"GO AHEAD!" Both shouted.

"Anyway, we were to go to the caves but one of them got Cooro and Al went to help and then I went to-"

"I wish you die." Ed said rudely.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MIDGET!!!!" Me, Winry, Light, and Daisuke shouted all together.

"So I went to help and he let go of Al but the other one pull out a gas can…"

"Was Al in front of you while Cooro was behind you?" Ginta said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We visited Cooro before you and he wake up half a hour earlier then you. But Al was still pass out."

"Where are you getting to?" Tsunade said.

"So the gas affected Al more since he was in front of Sasuke and Cooro less since he was in back of Sasuke. Got it?"

"That does make sense." Tsunade said as she wrote it down on her clipboard.

"But why would they want to kill us with poison?" Kagome said, softly.

"Maybe they want to get rid of us." Winry suggested.

"But they want us back."

"Maybe it was a mistake." Ed said.

"Maybe they hire new people." Ichigo said.

"Maybe they're threaten us." Misha said.

"Maybe cuz they're just idiots." Light said, suddenly. We all busted out laughing.

"Hey, when can I visited Cooro and Al?" I asked Tsunade.

"Cooro is now taking a final research test to see if anything is any more poison is left and Al's still pass out. 'sides you have to take a final test too."

-----

Final test was freaking a hour long. By the time I join the others, Cooro was there.

"You had poison too didn't you?" He asked me when I join.

"Yeah." I turn to see Daisuke. "What happen to the vending machine?"

"Everyone rip me off of it." He said.

"So where's Al's room?"

"In front of us." That was a stupid question.

When we went in, Al was still pass out. The room was the same. Al had a white blanket on him.

"He looks like he's dead." Daisuke said. He grab the blanket and pull it over Al's head. He knee on the floor. He look at the ceiling. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM!?! WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS!?! I'LL GIVE ANYTHING TO HAVE HIM BACK!!"

"Anything?" Al said.

"ANYTHING!!!"

"I'll give him back if you quit stealing his snacks."

"OKAY FINE! I SWEAR ON ED'S LIFE!"

"Hey!" Ed shouted.

Daisuke turn to him. "Shut up Ed! I'm making a deal here with the gods to bring Al back." He hissed.

"You don't have to use my life!"

He ignored him. "I SWEAR!"

"Okay, fine. I'll give him back" Al started to make a weird buzzing noise. Suddenly the blanket flu off and he sat up. "Hi guys what's up?"

"AL! YOU'RE BACK!" Daisuke shouted as he hug him.

"Okay an-" Tsunade stop as she enter. She stare at Al. "You're awake?"

"Yep."

"I made a deal with the gods that as long as I don't steal Al's snacks, they're let him live into he's old." Daisuke said proudly.

"Okay. Now we have to take a final test on him." She wrote it on her clipboard.

-----

"But why would they want to poison us?" Al said as we all told him what happen. We were back at Tsunade's house.

"We don't know. But….." Winry said. "Did they try to kidnap you of something?"

"Yeah. Thy tie us up when the gas went out." Cooro said. He return to Winry. "You have a idea?"

"Yeah. If they tie you guys up, that'll mean they were going to capture you and bring you back. But in order to that, they'll have a base camp or something since the labs are far away."

"So, you're saying that there are others that are in a camp near here?" Kagome asked. Winry nodded.

"Exactly. Otherwise how are they going to know what happen to comrades since they're dead?"

"So a camp must be near here." She stood up. "That's it. Me, Ed, Ginta, Belldandy, Misha, and Daisuke will go to the northeast to check if anything there's. Everyone else stay here."

"Why?" Winry said.

"You guys are going to have to watch Al since Tsunade said he had some left."

"But she said he'll take a whiz later." Ed said.

"That's sound wrong Ed. Just plain wrong." Ichigo said.

------

"Everyone here?" Kagome said as the others in her group came. All of them wore all black since it was night. Black long sleeve shirt, pants, gloves, shoes and they're hair was in black beanies. "Bye guys!" She said as they left.

"DAMN IT!" Winry shouted.

"What tare you doing?" I asked as she put on a black sweater.

"I'm going to check if there's any camps in the southwest." She said as she out on black gloves.

"Can I come?" I asked,

"Sure. Go change into black. I'll wait for you outside."

-----

"Done?" She asked as I came out.

"Yeah."

"Here." She toss me a black back pack.

"What's in here?"

"Smoke bombs, some regular bombs, and some of that non-explosion dynamite. Let's go."

"What about us?" We turn around to see Ichigo and Light all dress in black.

"You guys want to come?" Winry said.

"Hell yeah! And we're not taking no for a answer." Ichigo said proudly.

Winry shrugged. "Just don't fall behind." They grinned and join us.

-----

**DONE! Wow, on my computer it was seven pages long! - ^ ^- Once again, t****hanks to Moonsilk - Yaoi-Lover, Serenity Reigns, my name is paper YAH!, Itachi'sPurpleChakra, and Hino Sakura. Thanks for the nice reviews! - ^ ^ -**

**Review if like. **


End file.
